legendofzeldaadventuresoflinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Maldorok
so far not much is know about him more info will be posted soo but these quotes could give BIG hints to his personality Quotes "The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die We are coming. We will devour your world There will be no bargains. There will be only darkness. The children command it! You will turn to moss and dust, and we will take the darkness into the world It doesn't matter if you leave. We are inside you. Your heart, your lungs, your thoughts will all be blackened." "We will snuff out every last light, smother every breath from every mouth, and stop the beating of every heart." "You have done terrible things. Did you think I wouldn't know? ...Did you think I would allow it?" "But you, too, wish for the black void... you tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed." "This Land is Ours! Darkness shall spread across the world!" "Did the Blind Seeress not tell you about us? Did she not warn you?" "The lightbringers have come, but this is the kingdom of unlife now, THIS is the kingdom of death!"' "Death, beats it's wings for you." "We drink the sounds you give us. The cries of your young, the gurgle of a freshly ripped throat, we give thanks for your desperation." "You try to run away, but you are made of sand! You are coming apart between our fingers!" "Petals, falling into the river. You are the flowers the children will pick and cast into dead water." "You are tainted. The stain shall never wash out. The sun will never shine upon you again. Tainted...broken little toys..." "It doesn't matter if you leave. We are inside you. Your heart, your lungs, your thoughts will all be blackened." "You let him die. You let us take him. But you're glad, are you not? You wished him pain. You wished him undone, unthreaded, unliving!" "The children hide in their shells. They have bodies now. Bodies can tear you asunder!" "He bleeds light and fades away. You should see it. It's a beautiful sight." "Do you want to see my face? Do you want to see my face?!" "I only want to care for you. Am I not your father figure?" "You rule over the graveyard. Is that what you wanted?" "You are already dead inside. Join me in darkness." "I have killed so many of you already. Why fight me any longer?" "Why did you do this to me?" "You made us do it! You made us!" "We are the swarm!" "I am shadow... and death." "Crawl... Crawl!" "The children... I can't see the children!" "Our protector... our sentinel, the engine in the darkness!'' "The Dark Guardian shall protect the children always.'' "All that you love shall become shadow. All that you see shall become death." "Accept death now, it is so much easier than what is to come." "You would be nothing without me!" "Who made you? Who crafted such slight flimsy forms? You rip like insect wings in our hands." "Do not provoke us with the bonegleam shining from your broken bodies. It is a transgression against the night." "The Dark Guardian shall come and protect us" "It bleeds light and hope! It is such a beautiful sight!" "The Children hunger!" "Ah, the eyes are gone forever..." "We are coming. We will devour your kingdom." "There will be no bargains. There will be only darkness. The children command it!" "You will turn to moss and dust, and we will take the darkness into the world." "A great wave of darkness will cover your land. They will come for your king. Who would sit upon the throne of Albion?" "You can never escape darkness, it flocks to you always." "We will snuff out every last light, smother every breath from every mouth, and stop the beating of every heart." "He would have done anything for you, and now, he screams alone!" "You shall be sightless, for that is the most blessed state of being. It is our gift to you." "You have done such hurtful things. The people you know shall rejoice in your death." "Are you thinking of your loved ones now? How you will never see them again?" "Watch us fly into your heart!" "You have done terrible things. Did you think I wouldn't know? ...Did you think I would allow it?" "The light in your eyes offends us! Let it go out!" "Darkness will swallow you whole!" "The Dark Guardian shall come and protect us... and all that is flesh and light shall die." "We are coming, for all those you wish to protect, all those you wish to control." "Dead fingers talk, dead fingers whisper, dead fingers claw at one million eyes!" "Are you blind? Are you blind yet?!" "But you, too, wish for the black void... you tire of your travels, your burdens, the cries of the helpless, the cries of your dead. You too will be swallowed." "Give in to the Darkness." 'We cannot be stopped! Have you not realised that yet?